The real reason
by ninjaturtlelover101
Summary: Piper left Alex only to find her again in prison. What's the real reason Piper left Alex? Please review!


"My life sucks." Piper groaned as her back hit the horrible prison mattress. "Well aren't we positive today." Alex chuckled as she sat on the mattress next to Piper. "Well it certainly couldn't have possibly gotten any worse." she grumbled and turned over to her side and looked at Alex. "Just think of the…" "Stories you'll have." Piper finished and smiled up at Alex. "Hey that's my line." Piper giggled "I know." Alex fell back and lay next to Piper. "Hey Piper why did you kiss me?" Alex questioned. Piper stiffened for a second before she said anything. "If I tell you will you promise not to get mad?" Piper questioned in a soft voice. "Promise" Alex whispered as she pulled Piper against her chest. "I did it because I couldn't stop thinking about you." Alex pulled back a little and looked at Piper who looked as if she was on the verge of crying. "Ever sense I left you I couldn't stop thinking about you." Piper went on before Alex could question her. "I kept beating myself up about how big of a jerk I was for leaving you in a time of need." She whispered softly trying not to cry as she continued talking. "I tried to get over you with Larry but I couldn't I tried so damn hard thinking that you probably had already moved on by now and never even thought about me." "Why?" Alex whispered. "Why did you leave me?" "We could have worked it out so why did you have to leave me!" Alex growled frustrated. "I fucken loved no starch that I still fucken love you so why!?"

Piper looked up and sighed before she kissed Alex on the cheek. "Do want to know everything?" "The entire truth why I left you?" Alex kissed her so hard she felt like she would be reduced to nothing but a puddle. "Does that answer your question." Alex growled. "I left because if I didn't you would have gotten killed." Alex looked stunned for a second and before she could ask what she meant by that Piper put a finger to her lips. "Just listen okay you can ask questions when I'm done." Alex nodded and Piper continued. "Well one of your mules got a little too attached to you when you were doing business with her and she wanted you all to herself and saw me as an obstacle that she had to overcome." "So she started blackmailing me saying that if I didn't stay away from you that she would kill me." "I told them that it was ridiculous and that I wouldn't just leave you." Piper visibly shook and continued. "But then It got worse she started making threats at your life saying that If she couldn't have you no one could." "At first I thought it was so kind of sick joke but it got worse in the last month before I left you I saw her everywhere we went." "If we went out for dinner she was there and if we went to a hotel room she was there and then it got to the point where I knew she wasn't joking and if I didn't leave soon I knew she wouldn't hesitate to kill you so I left out of sight and out of mind." Piper stopped herself from crying and avoided Alex's eyes.

"So you mean all this time that I missed you like crazy and hated you for leaving was because some mule fucken threatened you!" Alex pulled Pipers face close so she could look her in the eyes. "You aren't lying?" Alex questioned Piper looked her straight in the eyes and said. "This is the absolute and only truth." Alex buried her face in Pipers neck. "Then the whole reason you left in the first place was because someone threatened to kill me if you didn't." "Geez Alex didn't I say that already." Piper giggled. "I'm still mad you know." Alex growled Piper swallowed. "I know and I don't blame you for hating me I just could not forgive myself if you got killed because I didn't walk away." "Piper you should have told me I could have came up with something." Alex mumbled as she nuzzled Pipers neck. "No if I would have you would have stopped at nothing to find the bitch and make sure she never saw the light of day again." "And who says I don't want to do that now?" Piper turned to look at Alex to see that the look in her eye where ready to kill. "Alex?" Piper said nervously. "I mean that bitch is the whole fucken reason I lost you Piper did you expect me not to be pissed!" "Well no it's just that I haven't seen you this way in a long time." "Oh once I get my hands on her she is going to wish she had never been born." To say Alex was pissed was a major understatement she was raving mad Piper didn't even want to know what Alex would say when Piper told her who it was.

"Alex it's okay calm down." Piper said stroking her hair. "The hell with calming down Piper I just found out that you still love me and the only reason we weren't together was because of some mule who liked me a little too much!" "Alex seriously calm down your scaring the hell out of me I love you and I will always love now please calm down." Piper said as she took Alex's face in her hands. Alex let out a long shaky breath before she pulled Piper in for a hungry and searching kiss Piper stiffened before she relaxed under familiar lips and kissed her back. The kiss went on for what seemed like hours before Alex pulled back and smiled. "I think we should make up our lost time that we should have had together." Alex purred lustfully and Piper shivered. "Alex we can't what if we get caught?" Piper whispered nervously as Alex playfully pushed her down and kissed her neck. "Piper I can't take it any longer I need to make sure this isn't some dream I need to make you moan my name I need you in my life for now and forever." Alex pushed her face in Piper neck and Piper felt tears roll down her neck. "Piper I can't lose you again it's too hard living without you please." Alex cried Piper held her and stroked her hair whispering that it would be okay and that she wouldn't do anything stupid like leave her again. "Beside it's not like I can really go anywhere." Alex laughed into her neck sending shivers down Pipers spine. "All right kid weather you like it or not you are sticking with me for the rest of your life so get used to it."

Alex purred as she kissed Pipers neck. "I don't get it where is the punishment in that." Piper laughed and sucked in her breath as Alex bit her neck. Alex sat back up and looked at Piper her eyes filled so much lust she thought she would suffocate from it. "The punishment starts now." Piper gasped and let out a small moan as Alex started sucking on the spot where she bit. "Hey Alex if you leave a mark people are going to find out." Piper gasped as Alex lifted her shirt over her head. "Let them it marks you as mine and if anyone so much as touches you they'll have me to answer to." Her voice was dark and murderous. "Now no more talking or I might just have to punish you even more." Alex smirked as Piper gasped when she started massaging her clothed chest. "God Alex you drive me crazy." Piper moaned as Alex continued massaging her chest. "That's the point." Alex breathed huskily as she tore the bra off of Piper. And started sucking harshly on her now erect nipple. Piper moaned and pulled Alex closer to her chest. Alex smirked and pushed her hand down Pipers pants and started to rub her clothed mound. "Fuck" Piper moaned. Alex released her mouth from Pipers chest and started attacking her mouth. "God I could get used to this." Piper moaned Alex smirked. "Good because this is how it's going to be for the rest of our sentence." As Alex moved the cloth away from her mound and thrust her hand in it.


End file.
